yo te amo a ti y tu a mi hermana
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: bella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace años pero el no corresponde sus sentimientos o si...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo te amo a ti y tú, a mi hermana**

Mi nombre es bella tengo 27 años soy morocha, de ojos marrones y pelo ondulado nos soy muy linda a diferencia de mi hermana Tania que tiene los ojos verdes, un cuerpo y pelo perfectos. De las dos siempre yo fui la madura y responsable y ella la divertida y linda. Aparte de mi hermana tengo un hermano llamado Jasper, él y Tania son mellizos ambos tienen 24 años. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía 18 años, el mejor amigo de mi padre nos llevo a vivir con él y su familia; a estos los conocíamos de pequeños siempre habíamos estado muy unidos a ellos, bueno continuando con la historia mi mejor amigo se llama Edward estoy enamorada de él desde los 14 años pero siempre hemos sido solo mejores amigos, siempre estuve junto a él cuando me necesitaba y todo lo que hace uno cuando está enamorado.

Hoy es un día importante para mi familia hoy se casa mi hermanita esa que decía que nunca se casaría, esa que decía que nunca tocaría un plato en su vida y muchas cosas más…. Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida, más bien del todo del mundo excepto el mío y el de las personas que conocen mi historia, aunque siendo sincera no he sido feliz desde el cumpleaños número 17 de mis hermanos, todavía recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí a partir de ese día.

Flash back

**Tania donde dejaste mi vestido azul le pregunte a mi hermana menor cuando la vi tuve mi respuesta**

**-Tania dame mi vestido no te lo he prestado aparte lo necesito así que sácatelo- le dije**

**-pero hermanita este vestido es hermoso aparte tu casi nunca usas vestidos así que porque no te pones otra cosa- me dijo haciéndome pucherito**

**-no me importa hoy lo voy a usar así que dámelo- dije demandando no me gustaba que fuera así, eso le traerá problemas pensé.**

**-ok aquí lo tienes, vístete rápido porque tienes muchas cosas que hacer-**

**-si mi general… no soy tu sirvienta así que no hare todas tus cosas- le dije molesta hoy no era un buen día para probar mis nervios ya estaba lo suficiente nerviosa porque hoy le diría a mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorada de él.**

**Había quedado de juntarme con Edward para almorzar y de ahí nos iríamos al cumpleaños y si la suerte estaba de mi lado no volvería solo como su mejor amiga aparte el me había invitado a almorzar porque me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que era estrictamente necesario que fuera, igual no me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo, mas tarde cuando llegue al restaurante y lo vi en la mesa que habíamos reservado casi me da un ataque estaba muy guapo.**

**-hola bella estas hermosa como siempre-me dijo con su típica sonrisa que derretiría al polo norte si quisiera.**

**-gracias edward tu también estas guapo- le dije sonrojándome**

**Charlamos unos minutos hasta que nos tomaron la orden me puse a pensar: ok bella es el momento de la verdad ahora tienes que decirle que estas enamorada de él y todo lo que hemos venido ensayando.**

**-Edward tengo que decirte algo importante- le dije muy nerviosa**

**Cuando iba a responderme llego la orden luego de dejarnos la comida el mozo se fue, al momento de volver hablar escuche el grito de mi hermana y le pregunte que hacia aquí no tendría que estarse preparando para la fiesta ella solo se giro hacia Edward y le pregunto –todavía no le has dicho- -se lo iba a decir ahora mismo- el contesto**

**-¿qué cosa tienes que decirme?- pregunte **

**- Edward y yo después de tanto salir somos novios y lo vamos a anunciar en la fiesta de esta noche- me dijo mi hermana**

**-¡¿son novios?!… desde hace cuanto tiempo que salen- pregunte yo sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta y también enojada con mi hermana porque ella sabía lo que yo sentía por el, podría haberme dicho que estaban saliendo.**

**-llevamos un año de salir- me dijo Edward –porque nunca me lo dijeron- pregunte **

**-es que no sabíamos si te parecería bien- me dijo el –entonces que dices bella está bien que sea el novio de Tania- tenía ganas de gritar no, no está bien que seas su novio pero solo dije –si son felices yo también lo soy…. Los dejo para que disfruten del almuerzo-**

**-pero quédate a comer con nosotros- me dijo el**

**-gracias pero no, tengo que ir a hacer algunos arreglos para la fiesta ahora que se dé su relación tengo que modificar unas cosas los veo más tarde- dije**

**Apenas Salí del maldito restaurante agarre mi auto y me fui hasta la plaza más alejada de la ciudad cuando llegue no pude aguantar más y caí de rodillas sobre la hierba y me largue a llorar con tan mala suerte que justo en ese momento pasaban por la misma plaza mi hermano y su novia que era mi mejor amiga y además hermana de mi mejor amigo.**

**Que te paso me preguntaron cuando les conté todo ambos estaban muy tristes y enojados ellos querían ir a aclarar las cosas pero se lo impedí. **

**Luego de ese tarde soporte ver como se besaban, como se abrazaban, las palabras dulces que él le decía, todo eso y más, un solo día y ya sentía mi sufrimiento como si hubieran pasado 10 años.**

**Ahora que haría.**

Fin del flash back

Así pasaron los años hasta que él le propuso matrimonio de la manera más romántica del mundo, sus familia y mi hermano se preocupan por mi pero yo siempre les decía que estaría bien aunque sabía que era una mentira cada día una parte de mi moría.

Eso me trae de vuelta a la realidad veo a mi hermana con el vestido de mi madre, ella se ve tan preciosa que siento envidia como quisiera estar en su lugar como puede ser que pasaron 8 años y no pude dejar de amarlo a pesar de cursar la universidad entre otro país nunca pude sacarlo de mi mente y eso que lo intente….pero a veces el amor duele.

Veo a Alice buscarme entre toda la gente cuando me encuentra me saca del salón y me empieza a retar por masoquista justo cuando íbamos por unos tragos me encuentro a Edward y a mi hermano, Edward suspira aliviado y me dice que tiene que hablar conmigo mi hermano trata de evitarlo pero le dijo que está bien.

Edward me lleva a mi antigua habitación y me dice que está muy agradecido por todo lo que he hecho por él y que ser mi amigo fue y será lo mejor que le paso en la vida y yo pienso fue lo mejor de tu vida y lo peor de la mía pero no importa, su felicidad para mi es más importante que mis sentimientos.

Lo llaman por que la ceremonia ya va a comenzar; voy junto a Alice para el lugar que me corresponde en la boda de mis sueños que no es el de la novia soy la dama de honor soy la mejor amiga del novio y la hermana de la novia. Suena la música y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo voy concentrada en la decoración para no quebrarme, cuando llego a mi lugar veo entrar a mi hermana del brazo de Jasper se la ve muy contenta por lo menos una de las dos tendrá una vida de ensueño.

Mientras se oficia la ceremonia lagrimas van cayendo de mi rostro pero no importa puedo decir que soy muy sentimental obviamente mi familia no creerían esa escusa pero ya nada importaba, llego la famosa parte del "hable ahora o calle para siempre" en ese momento fulmine con la mirada a mi hermano por si se atrevía a moverse, pasada esa parte el cura los declaro marido y mujer.

Con la escusa de ayudar a organizar todo de vuelta a su lugar me quede les dije que después iba que me dieran unos minutos. Cuando me tranquilice fui a la cena en el patio cuando empecé a sentirme extraña el corazón me dolía mucho sentía como una punzada pero no le di importancia; estaba hablando con Carlisle, esme, Alice, Jasper y los recién casados cuando sentí como mi corazón se iba apagando y me desmaye.

Me desperté en una habitación blanca en el momento que abrí mis ojos vi como todos los que estaban ahí dieron un suspiro.

-hija me has asustado de un momento para el otro te desvaneciste- me dijo mi segundo padre

-estoy bien tranquilos, debe ser lo que he comido poco- dije en cierto tono de gracia

Me incorpore para verlos a todos y ahí fue que vi algo que me destruyo, eran esas personas mi mejor amigo y mi hermana me dolió mucho que no estuvieran aquí mi subconsciente mi decía que capaz que estaba cenando algo. Cuando pregunte por ellos mi hermano me dijo que ellos estaban en su luna de miel, que yo había estado inconsciente por cuatro días.

Y esa fue la noticia que me afecto de tal manera que me quito la voluntad de vivir; empecé a escuchar el pitido de la maquina y vi como todos me decían que no me fuera que me necesitaban que luchara pero estaba cansada de luchar quería paz.

Y les dije – Carlisle has sido mi segundo padre, un amigo y una persona excelente siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste con nosotros, esme fuiste mi segunda madre una cariñosa y dulce nunca encontré mayor consuelo que en tus brazos siempre admire tu forma de amar, Alice eres mi hermana no importa la sangre ni nada fuiste la amiga más leal y comprensiva del mundo y además le diste felicidad a mi hermano le aportaste locura y adrenalina a nuestra vida, hermano querido no estés triste sabes que no tengo intención de incumplir las promesas que te hice, cuando murieron nuestros padres te acuerdas que me preguntaste si yo siempre te cuidaría y nunca te abandonaría y te dije que te lo juraba, no pienso incumplirla te cuidare como lo he hecho siempre te amo y no habrá en el mundo un mejor hermano que tu; los amo a todos por darme cabida y dejarme formar parte de su vida….

Prométanme que cuando Edward y Tania vengan díganle que los amo, ni se les ocurra decirle nada a Edward, el ya hizo su vida con la mujer que ama-

Sentí como me tranquilizaba y me inundo la paz y vi por última vez la cara triste de mi familia y mi último pensamiento fue Edward siempre te ame.

Pov Jasper

Vi como exhalaba su último aliento y cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir más. Todos estábamos muy triste a los diez minutos cayo la parejita cuando entraron y vieron nuestras caras rompieron en llanto no aguante mas y les dije como la hicieron sufrir como murió viendo que nunca la quisieron, le dije a Edward todo el dolor que había pasado por culpa de que lo amaba, encima a tal punto que puso su felicidad ante la de ella y a mi hermana solo pude decirle que mama y papa estarían decepcionados de ella, que ella sabía que bella amaba Edward y aun así no le importo. Aquí termino la historia que demuestra que tan desinteresado puede ser el amor a veces que es doloroso para la persona que no es correspondida.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

Habían pasado 13 meses de la muerte de bella, habían pasado un montón de cosas había perdido a mi familia y a mis amigos.

La muerte de bella había cambiado mi vida, estaba recordando todos los momentos que pase con ella y en algunos de ellos notaba lo obvio que era su amor hacia mí, esas miradas, esas sonrisas, todo estaba ahí pero yo no lo había visto.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche que me hablaban.

-Edward, me estas escuchando- me grito Tania, cada vez que la veía buscaba alguna similitud con bella pero no la encontraba

-perdón Tania estaba pensando en unas cosas-

-si lo note… te estaba diciendo que quiero el divorcio- me dijo evitando mi mirada

-¡QUE! ¡¿POR QUE QUIERES EL MALDITO DIVORCIO?!- le grite, en realidad no amaba a Tania pero había hecho una promesa cuando nos casamos.

-PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE ALGUIEN MAS Y PORQUE LO NUESTRO YA NO FUNCIONA- me dijo llorando

-¿TE ENAMORASTE DE OTRA PERSONA? – le dije sin creérmelo, había matado a bella por nada, sabía que bella había muerto de pena por lo mío con su hermana, y nosotros la habíamos matado Tania por no decirme nunca los sentimientos de su hermana y yo por no notarlos.

-SI, LO LAMENTO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE LO QUE SENTIA POR TI FUE MAS UN CAPRICHO QUE AMOR- me dijo con la vista al suelo

-¿¡UN CAPRICHO?! ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HABÍA EN EL MUNDO MURIO DE PENA POR TU MALDITO CAPRICHO- le dije gritando y odiándonos al mismo tiempo.

-LO SIENTO, NO PODEMOS ELEGIR DE QUIEN NOS ENAMORAMOS- me grito

-VETE TANIA, TE DARE EL DIVORCIO PERO TEN EN CUENTA LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, DESTRUIMOS LA VIDA DE UNA PERSONA POR "NUESTRO AMOR" Y RESULTA QUE TU HERMANA, MI MEJOR AMIGA SE FUE EN VANO-

Agarro sus cosas y se fue. Caí al suelo y empecé a llorar, no me merecía vivir era un monstruo.

Había perdido todo lo que me importaba en la vida por un error por un capricho. Tenía que ver a bella no la había visto desde que volví de mi luna de miel porque me echaron de allí y no me permitieron nunca más verla.

Había viajado 7 horas de España a Estados Unidos para verla por última vez, cuando descendía del avión recibí una llamada del hospital donde trabajaba, eso me pareció raro ya que había avisado que saldría del país.

-hola- dije a través del aparato

-hola Edward soy Kevin, ¿donde estas?- me dijo se sentía nervioso que abra pasado

-estoy en Washington, ¿qué sucede?- pregunte asustándome

-Tania falleció en un accidente de auto- me dijo vacilantemente

No podía creerlo, corte el teléfono y me tome un taxi y llegue a la casa de mis padres, no creo que les diera gusto volverme a ver pero tenía que verlos por última vez.

Me arrime a uno de los ventanales y vi a todos juntos en la sala rosalie estaba embarazada y charlaba animadamente con mi madre, Alice tenía un bebe en brazos y charlaba con emmet, Jasper y mi padre estaban sacando fotos. La escena era perfecta se los notaba felices, en eso me imagine la misma escena lo único que cambio era que yo abrazaba a bella y ella tenía un hermoso bebe de ojos verdes.

Era un idiota siempre había amado a bella y me había di cuenta cuando era tarde. Tan perdido estaba que no me di cuenta que Alice me había visto, solo cuando sentí algo romperse contra el suelo levante mi cabeza y vi que Alice miraba hacia afuera Sali corriendo de allí y fui al cementerio a despedirme de bella.

Llegue a su lapida y me largue a llorar, derrame todas las lagrimas hasta que me dolían lo ojos de llorar.

-por que te fuiste, tenias muchas personas que te amaban, yo te amaba, eras mi vida y me abandonaste, nos abandonaste, dios cuanto te quería, me acuerdo las veces que necesite ayuda fuiste la primera en ayudarme, me sacabas de los problemas en los que me metía, en que pensabas cuando nos abandonaste me hubieras gritado, pegado, insultado pudiste hacer muchas cosas y las hubiera aceptado pero decidiste irte, no recordaste cuando estudiabas en Londres y yo te llamaba diciendo que volvieras que te extrañaba que no podía vivir sin ti, todas las palabras que te dije eran ciertas, lamento haberte ocultado lo de Tania, lamento nunca haberte dicho que te amaba, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba una vida contigo…. Ya nada de eso importa, al final hubo venganza por tu muerte, lamento que no te volveré a ver y todo lo que te hice sufrir pero nunca quise hacerte daño, TE AMO- dije sacando la navaja de mi bolsillo y dándome una puñalada al corazón.

Mire hacia la lapida de bella para despedirme por última vez y la vi, estaba al lado mío tendiendo su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y todo se volvió oscuro.

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... BESOS**


End file.
